


Next Time

by ColoredCrystalCinnabar



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: A little bit of physical force, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rare Pairings, Semi-Public Sex, Taskybird, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12667299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredCrystalCinnabar/pseuds/ColoredCrystalCinnabar
Summary: Bobbie Morse has been keeping a secret from SHIELD, and what started as a one-time lapse of judgment has turned into a continual longing for the next time.





	Next Time

Nothing about this entire idea was even remotely good, and Bobbi knew it.  SHIELD had received reports that the supervillain known as the Taskmaster had been spotted in an abandoned manufacturing complex, the perfect location for one of his many illegal training operations. Bobbi Morse, codenamed Mockingbird, had been given a squad of top SHIELD field agents and was tasked with subduing him.

Sending a single squad in alone against the Taskmaster was a bad idea, but even worse was what Bobbi herself had planned, a plan which she had kept from everyone.

Once on site, Mockingbird had the squad split up and patrol the various sectors: north, east, and south. She'd take the west, alone.  They set out and, once she was alone, Bobbi stood still and listened for any movement. The sky was partly cloudy, breaking the light of the moon up into varying degrees of light and shadow.  The cool night air wisped through her long blonde tresses, and she whispered to herself, “OK, Tasky… Where are you…?”

Bobbi felt his presence before she saw him, and so as she turned to look into the dark corner of a nearby brick warehouse, she wasn't surprised to see the Taskmaster standing there, his piercing gaze fixed on her. Glimmers of moonlight illuminated his white cloak and skull mask, the rest of his colorful suit a bit too dark to see in this light.

“Well, well, well. If it ain’t a little birdy, all alone. Hiya, Bobbi.” The Taskmaster crossed his muscular arms, leaning his large frame against the brick wall.

 Instead of immediately calling in for backup, she left her mic on silent, taking careful steps towards him.

“Tony Masters,” she began, trying his name in her mouth, “I found you.” She stepped into the shadows, standing right in front of him. He remained still, smirking behind his skeletal mask.

“You sure did, sweetheart. Wanna prize?”

Bobbi glanced around before turning back to him. “We don't have much time.”

He uncrossed his arms and took her hand in his.

“Don't worry, doll.” He motioned with a nod of his head deeper into the shadowed corner, partially concealed with vents and cargo containers. “I found us a quiet little hideaway. Hope ya don't mind standing.”

* * *

The night air may be brisk and chilling, but they were on fire. They were both in different stages of undress, Tony having loosened his tactical belt and pulled down his pants enough to let his aching cock free to rub up against the warm, wet folds between Bobbi’s legs as he pressed her up against the brick wall.

It had been a week since their last encounter, but to Bobbi, it felt like months.  She hadn’t been sure they would ever do this again, but she had been waiting for it.  Her eagerness was apparent in how quickly she stripped off her bodysuit in order to free one of her legs.  She didn’t bother to remove the boot from her other foot, and so her flexible suit was bunch down at her right leg.

Tony grasped onto her bare left leg and lifted it up off the ground, leaning in closer to position the head of his cock right at her entrance.  Their breath quickened, and he hoped for her sake that she was ready for him.  She looked up at him and nodded.

And there it was. Finally. The delicious pressure of his hard cock slowly filling her. She wrapped her raised left leg, strong and limber, around his hips and eagerly pulled him in closer.

He let out a low, deep, hungry groan and leaned in harder, pressing her smaller frame up against the wall.  His brain lit up, filled with “yes,” and he took a second to revel in these sensations that every cell in his body had been craving since their last time.

Her fingers grasped at his cape tighter, her heart pounded like a drum beneath her breasts, and her face burned with lust. She wanted so badly to cry out, but she bit her own lip as a deterrent.

“Fuck,” he swore softly, leaning his masked face against her graceful neck, “Feels so damn good…”

Yes, she admitted secretly, shamefully. This horrible, unrepentant criminal was fucking her against a wall in a dark corner, and it felt _so damn good._

“Harder.” The demand was her only reply, her voice betraying her urge to moan loudly.

He enthusiastically obliged, knowing they didn't have much time. The rest of her unit would be finished patrolling their sectors soon, and he'd need to make himself scarce. Meeting up like this was a really stupid thing to do, anyway, but fuck it if he cared. This was worth being a little stupid for.

His strong hands grasped both her thighs and, suddenly, she found herself hoisted off the ground entirely. She wrapped both her bare left leg and her partially clothed right one around his muscular waist, and she wrapped her arms around his strong back and moaned into his shoulder, hoping her cry would be stifled in the thick fabric of his cape.

His tangled brain was on fire, overwhelmed with sensations. Hot. Soft. Deep. Wet. Tight. Everything he wanted. Everything good. His breathing grew heavier as he started to thrust into her with a slow, steady rhythm.

“Oh yes, yes, yes…” Bobbi moaned softly. With him, remaining completely silent was impossible.

He adjusted himself slightly and she gasped then, groaning at feeling the angle of him shift inside of her just so. It was tighter, closer to that spot inside of her that drove her wild. Damn him.

She gasps and groaned softly, letting her body relax, knowing he had the strength to hold her up all on his own. Her full lips parted with each controlled thrust he made into her, and she felt him gradually increasingly his depth and speed until he reached the perfect rhythm to captivate her with ecstasy. And he knew it, and she hated him for it.

“God, yes- You son of a bitch… Ohhh, don't stop…”

“Knew you’d love gettin’ fucked like this, like a dirty little slut,” he replied softly, panting, his voice husky and deep.

“F-Fuck you,” she shot back, her voice wavering with another moan. A deep pang of pleasure shot up from her core, but she'd sooner die than ever admit to him just what his words did to her.

He grinned underneath his mask and, holding her hips tightly in his powerful hands, he kept up his tireless pace as he began to roll his hips up into her. Pure evil.

“Oh fuck!” Bobbi exclaimed, her voice rising just above a whisper, “Oh god, you bastard, fuck…” With each stroke, she could feel him rubbing up against her clit ever so slightly, just barely grazing it, but it was enough to begin building something hot and thick deep inside her, a growing sensation that she knew she couldn't stop once it had started.

He could feel her warm, wet walls tightening around his cock, and a soft moan broke free from him. He then brought a hand up to push his mask up just above his mouth, and he pressed his lips against her neck, giving her kisses and soft bites as he felt his own inner fire growing.

“Oh my god, I'm so close,” she whispered, moaning again as he continued his grinding thrusts up into her.

He kept it up, strong and steady, touching her in just the right way, and the consistent stream of pleasure became the only thing her brain was concerned with. Her heart was racing then, and she knew he had her. Her defense broke down, her voice softened, and her entirely body latched onto his as if she was trying to take up the same space he occupied. Then, fireworks.

“Fuck yes, Tony, I’m coming-!” She closed her eyes and buried her face into his neck, moaning wantonly against the warm skin. The sparks behind her eyes fizzled out and were replaced by the thick, rolling waves of pleasure that continued to pulse from deep inside her, making her spasm around his hard cock again and again.

“Mmm, yeah, baby. That's it. Good girl...” He lessened his pace, but he didn't stop. He continued to slowly, steadily thrust into her, and she moaned again and again as he prolonged her orgasm.

“Uhhhn, s-stop… I can't…” The heady waves of pleasure began to subside, and she was left with an overwhelming fatigue, her heart pounding in her chest.

“Oh, I’m not done.”

The strength in her legs had already begun to waver, but he pulled her up again forcefully, placing a palm against her mouth, a warning of what was to come. He knew they didn't have much time left. No holding back.

A whimper was her only protest, quickly turning into muffled cries as he began his relentless thrusting into her, just as deep as before but so much faster.

Her body writhed against him frantically, and she was screaming into his gloved hand. Her brain was ablaze once more. Too much, too big, too fast, too deep! Her exhausted body surged with hot, panicked pleasure, and he continued to pump into her like a piston.

"Fuck, fuck, yes!” He growled, pounding her against the wall with each powerful thrust, “Fuck, Bobbi, yer tight little pussy feels so fucking good! Mmm! Mmm-ahh!” He gasped and, releasing her mouth, he wrapped his arms around her as his own orgasm finally surged through him. He moaned openly, bucking up into her a few more times, groaning with each spasm of hot cum he pumped into her.

He slowed to a stop, then, and the world went quiet as he continued to lean into her, holding them both up.

Bobbi groaned as she felt her muscles clench around him, pulling a pained moan from his lips. They could feel their own heartbeats pounding in the pulses of that hot, sensitive place where they were connected. They both felt a shiver of the cold night air against their sweaty skin, reminding them of the reality they were in.

She felt him lower her down to the ground, and she whimpered at feeling him pull out of her. He glanced down, working to put himself back into his suit, fastening his belt with practiced movements.

“Oh, god…” Her cheeks reddened at feeling hot cum flow back out of her, and she worried about her own clothes, bunched down around her leg.

Suddenly, her fears were abated, as Tony produced a large strip of sterile gauze from one of the many pouches on his belt.

“It’s not perfect,” he said, folding it over and softly placing it up against her. He guided one of her hands to the wad of gauze gently, allowing her to take care of the rest while he finished getting himself together.

“Thanks,” she replied, her embarrassment ebbing away as she wiped him off of her as best she could. When she was done, she held the soiled gauze for a moment, unsure of what to say or do.

He took it from her and tossed it aside before kneeling down to help her get dressed.

“That's littering, you know,” she said with smirk.

“Arrest me,” he retorted playfully, helping her slender leg back into the pants of her body suit.  He reached over to retrieve her boot as she pulled the rest of her suit on, zipping it up with ease. She instantly felt better, no longer exposed.

“I need to radio in to the rest of my team before it starts to look suspicious.” Bobbi slipped her boot on and straightened herself out. Tony stepped up to her, grabbing her hips and pulling her closer as he smiled.

“Or y’can ditch these losers an’ run away with me.” His face still exposed, he looked into her eyes and Bobbi couldn't help but wonder if he was being serious.

“Oh, yeah? And go where? Some private island somewhere? Sipping mojitos on the beach, living a fabulous life of crime?”

He leaned in further, moving into intimate closeness as his voice grew softer.

“Yer too good for them, Bobbi. They're holdin’ ya back, wasting yer potential.” He traced one of his hands up her body to her face, caressing her cheek. He brushed his thumb over her lips, and she gave him a look, playing at being seduced. “I could teach ya so many things, show ya my world... You ‘n me, kid? We’d be un-fucking-stoppable. What’d’ya say?”

She smiled and gave him a look of longing, both of them knowing it wasn't real.

“Oh, Tony,” she began softly, “This is… This…” A pause, before a devious grin bloomed on her face as she brought her hand up to her ear mic, “This is Mockingbird! I’ve spotted the Taskmaster on the west side of the complex! He’s making a run for it! Requesting backup!” Their eyes were locked as she spoke every word, and he smirked at her challenge.

“Someday, I’ll convince ya. Next time,” Tony said, reaching up for his mask. Bobbi stopped him and suddenly pulled him in for a kiss.

She kissed him deeply, sliding her hands up his muscular back. He wrapped his arms around her and returned her kiss with equal passion, surprised at how close and intimate it felt. It was then that he noticed it, a fluttering in his chest, an excitement laced with guilt. This was wrong. This was dangerous. He didn't want to let go, and so he forced himself to pull away. Bobbi felt it, too, so she wasn't surprised when he pulled himself away from her and avoided her gaze while he covered his face with his skeletal mask.

He gave her one last look. His eyes were piercing beneath that mask and hood. Then they heard pounding footsteps headed their way. Her demeanor sobered and she gave him a nod. Now.

He turned and ran around a nearby corner, easily leaping up to kick one of the newly arrived SHIELD agents in the chest, sending him sprawling on the ground. The other three did their best to try to subdue him, but in such close quarters, they were no match for the Taskmaster.

Mockingbird ran around the corner just then, as if she and been chasing him and only just now caught up to him.

The Taskmaster parried a strike from one SHIELD agent while he grabbed the fist of another, taking the man's arm to swing him around, throwing him in Mockingbird’s direction.

She dodged the thrown man easily and rushed in for a series of blows, all of which were blocked or parried. The Taskmaster turned to run, but she stayed on him, forcing him to periodically turn to deflect her persistent attacks.

She came at him with a right hook, which he redirected in a circular motion, leaving her wide open. He hit her with a palm thrust to the chest, knocking her right off her feet, and he was gone before she could even catch her breath.

The other SHIELD agents were groaning as they all came to, but Bobbi got to her feet in silence. She had been hit by the Taskmaster many times in the past. His strikes were powerful, precise, calculating.  This one was not.

She placed a hand on her chest and looked out in the direction he ran off into. She realized that, for the first time ever in all the times they had fought, the Taskmaster had pulled his punches. For her.

A warm glow filled her now-aching chest, but she despaired at the revelation. He might actually care about her.

“Oh no…”

“Don't worry, Agent Morse,” one of the other SHIELD agents reassured her, “We’ll catch that bastard next time.” She didn't look back at him.

“Yeah… Next time.”


End file.
